Love Will Take You
by maybesoon
Summary: Castle & Beckett se han casado, pero no de la manera tradicional, una noche de copas en las vegas traerá consecuencias inesperadas a la vida del chico escritor y su musa….
1. ¿Qué Demonios Paso?

**L**ove **W**ill **T**ake **Y**ou.

Chapter 1: _"¿Qué Demonios Paso?"_

«Te quiero, demasiado»  
«Cásate conmigo, ahora sin remordimientos»  
«¡Qué! ¿Estas loco?»  
«Oh, vamos Beckett, te amo eso jamás cambiara»  
«No sé».  
Aquellas voces sonaron con un eco en su cabeza ¿eran recuerdos o solo eran parte de su imaginación?, aturida, hizo una mueca al sentir el tremendo dolor de cabeza que apenas comenzaba, anoche había bebido demasiado, bueno un poco más de lo debido, se dio un pequeño masaje en la cien para ver si el dolor cesaba, abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir unos labios besando delicadamente su hombro.

-Buenos días, _Señora Castle_- susurro con una sonrisa en el rostro el chico escritor-

-_¿Seño…ra?_- su voz tembló un poco, se tallo un poco los ojos, Castle estaba ahí con el pecho desnudo y con una enorme sonrisa, ¿_Qué demonios paso_ anoche? Se pregunto sin obtener alguna respuesta- ¿De que hablas Castle?- se incorporo no se había percatado de su desnudez-

-¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunto extrañado su ahora _esposo_- Kate…anoche _nos casamos_- aquel simple comentarios, había puesto su mundo patas arriba en tan solo 1 segundo ¿Cómo paso?, se drogo, perdió la memoria o ¿qué?-

-¿De que hablas?- murmuro casi sin aliento- tu y yo no…no nos casamos Castle, ¿de que hablas?- rio nerviosa- ¿dime que paso? ¿Ah?- exigió saber, un poco molesta-

-Anoche…estábamos en tu departamento ¿no lo recuerdas?, tomamos algunas copas, comenzamos a hablar del matrimonio, yo simplemente te lo propuse te negaste al principio pero después de unas horas tu simplemente dijiste _"HAGAMOSLO"_, tomaste mi mano y salimos directo a las vegas-

-¿Las vegas?- susurro- ¿estamos en las vegas?- se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana mas cercana, efectivamente estaban en las vegas- Castle! Como pudiste permitir esto- dijo molesta- te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer, NOS CASAMOS- grito.-

-Beckett, anoche, anoche estabas tan feliz- murmuro triste, se recostó en la cama- yo…estaba tan feliz, sabes lo que es esto, nos casamos deberías estar feliz, yo estoy feliz, anoche tu lo estabas…-

-Anoche estaba borracha, Castle- suspiro- no sabia lo que hacia- se acerco hasta él y tomo su mano delicadamente- te amo…-murmuro- y estoy feliz- trato de sonreír-

-Castle se incorporo- ¿de verdad?- Beckett asintió- te amo…-Castle tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y acto seguido estampo sus labios contra los de ella- _eres mi esposa._-

Aquellas palabras provocaron algo dentro de Beckett, no sabia si estar feliz o preocuparse por como acabaría esto….


	2. Nuestro

**L**ove **W**ill **T**ake **Y**ou.

Chapter 2:_ "Nuestro"_

Beckett's POV.

Lo amaba, de eso no había duda, me complementaba, me conocía, YO LE CONOCIA, me sentía segura a su lado pero_... ¿casarnos? _aun no estaba lista para aquello, sabia que si hablaba iba a herir los sentimientos de Castle y no quería, pero de alguna u otra manera era inmensamente feliz a su lado, ahora estábamos unidos…

-Kate, ¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto mi marido aun adormitado, eran las 5 de la mañana, hacia tan solo unas horas volvimos de las vegas, tuve que llamar al precinto reportándome enferma, mañana regresaría-

-Rick-susurre a su oído- yo…no se que haremos- Castle se incorporo un poco, estábamos en mi departamento, acordamos no decirle a nadie hacer de nuestros matrimonio fugaz-

-Ey-me abrazo- todo estará bien ¿de acuerdo?-beso mi cabeza- no diremos nada, hasta que tu estés lista, te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario- reí y no pude evitar mirarlo, era todo lo que alguna vez soñé, acaricie su rostro de manera tierna- _te amo._ –

- Te amo- susurre, acto seguido juntos mis labios con los suyos en un beso-

A la mañana siguiente, me levante cerca de las 6 de la mañana, me di una ducha rápida, me puse unos jeans, una blusa blanca de marga larga y me chaqueta favorita, decidí llevar el cabello suelto, como de costumbre, estaba a punto de salir cuando una extraña necesidad de mirar hacia mi cama se hizo presente, sabia por que, ahí estaba Castle…durmiendo de una manera tan tranquila que me hizo desear quedarme a su lado, dormir abrazados, pero el trabajo me alejaba de esa posibilidad, suspire con tristeza y acto seguido Salí de la habitación.

* * *

La mañana se me había hecho eterna, eran casi las 12 del día y Rick no había dado señales de vida, comencé a desesperarme la idea de "algo malo" me cruzo por la cabeza durante unos segundos_… ¿era posible?_ El sonido del elevador me hizo reaccionar, me gire sobre la silla y sonríe de manera inmediata…ahí estaba el, vestido de manera casual, pantalón de mezclilla, la camisa azul que me encanta, su chamarra negra y ese ingrediente que lo hacia mas dulces, los 2 vasos de café como cada mañana

–Buenos días Detective– sonrió y asentó el vaso en mi mesa– ¿algún caso? –

–Suspire con cansancio– No… este día ah sido tremendamente aburrido– lo mire y le dedique una sonrisa– ¿y tú mañana?-.

–Oh, buena ya sabes, _extrañándote cada segundo_- lo ultimo fue casi en susurro, no pude evitar sonrojarme, Castle sonrió orgulloso al ver lo que provocaba–_te quiero_- gesticulo–

–Me acerque deforma cautelosa hasta el, tratando de no levantar sospechas y susurre un "_yo también_" cerca del oído- el se separa un poco y se me quedo viendo, sabia lo que esto provocaba en el y en mi, peor no podía evitarlo–

–Ey Beckett- me llamo mi Esposito, rápidamente Castle y yo nos separamos, trague saliva nerviosa, no sabia si se había dado cuenta de nuestro momento– oh por dios Beckett!- me grito– ¿Qué ocultas, ah? ¡Ya se que tú y Castle son novios, dios! a veces eres paranoica– Castle trato de ocultar la risa–

-Cállate, Esposito– mire a Castle– tu también calla– Dime Espo, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Lanie? – en eso momento mi compañero paro de reír–

–¡Que bajo has caido, detective Beckett, eh!, hablar de las relaciones privadas, ¡que bajo!, ¡que bajo! –quise protestar, pero no me dio tiempo, Esposito se fue riendo–

–Tu y Javier, parecen unos niños– rio _mi marido_–

–¿Perdón?- dijo impresionada y sonriente– el burro ablando de orejas– Castle abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le di tiempo– Esposito, ni siquiera me dijo para que me buscaba– iba a llamarlo, pero Castle me hizo señas– ¿qué? –

-Mira en tu escritorio _cariño_- una electricidad corrió por todo mi cuerpo, Castle jamás me había llamado "_cariño_"- ¿Qué pasa? No te gusta que te diga así–

–Me encanta– sonreí, mira hacia el escritorio y ahí estaba una carpeta, al cogí y revise unos los papeles– Un caso- Castle salto de alegría, aquel hombre que me dijo "cariño" se había esfumado, ahora en lugar de el estaba un niño de 6 años festejando– Y hablabas de mí-susurre, me dirigí al ascensor con la carpeta en la mano, Castle, Esposito y Ryan, me siguieron como soldaditos- ¿Listos? – Los 3 asintieron– Castle tú…–

–Contigo, Ryan y yo juntos, Beckett todos en el precinto sabemos que tú y Castle van juntos a las escenas de crimen desde hace 4 años…- suspiro y subió al ascensor– ¿vienes? – dijo en tono burlón, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, mientras el deba escapar una pequeña sonrisa, dejándome a mí con la boca abierta…–

* * *

Al llegar al lugar baje de forma rápida, Castle sabia el ritmo de las cosas ya, mientras más rápido mejor, nunca me acostumbre a ver los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos desconocidos…

–Bien, ¿Qué tienes para mí Lanie? – Pregunte mientras me ponía los guantes–

–6 años, hombre, murió cerca de las 8 de la noche ayer–ahí estaba, tirado en el estacionamiento en un charco lleno de sangre, con los ojos aun abiertos, de tez blanca y cabello negro–

– ¿Causa de la muerte? – suspire–

–Le dispararon en el corazón- me mostro la entrada de la bala– No hay salida, lo levara ala morgue– para hacerle los análisis correspondientes y mandarte las pruebas necesarias–

-De acuerdo– mire a Castle– Y bien, ¿Qué opinas? –

–Nada relevante– suspiro– pensé que había algo más, nada que no hallamos visto antes– lo mire sorprendida, a veces podía ser tan…poco expresivo–

–No lo sé Castle, has dicho lo mismo un millón de veces y siempre hay algo que te impresiona– sonreí, en ese momento se acerco Ryan a nosotros– Dime–

–Los testigos dicen a verlo encontrado cerca de las 10 de la mañana, parece ser que ninguno lo conocía– hizo una mueca–

–Vayan a la morgue y recojan todas sus partencias, nos vemos en precinto–finalice la platica, me di la media vuelta –Castle me siguió–

– ¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto, al llegar cerca del carro–

–No– suspire, me gire hacia el– es solo que tantos caso me sorprenden, me da miedo–

Castle no dijo nada, simplemente me abrazo, yo escondí mi rostro en su pecho y aspire su aroma, esos pequeños detalles me reconfortaban, eso era algo tan _nuestro_…


End file.
